Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 94
This magazine is dated January 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc is attached with playable demos. Dashboard The Leaks of Destiny - 1½ pages (14-15) :New details on the mysterious shooter. Arcade villains get some Wreck-ognition - ⅔ page (16) :Disney exposes the secret lives of misunderstood baddies Sam Fisher goes to the movies (19) :Tom Hardy signs up for new film. Fresh meat for next-gen IPs (19) :343's job pages reveal halcyon vision of the future First Look: Castle Storm - 2 pages (20-21) Your Most Wanted: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 - 1½ pages (24-25) Hot Topic: Should blockbuster games die out? - 1 page (26) :Dan Griliopoulos vs Jon Blyth Regular Features On Your Disc - 2 pages (12-13) Messages - 4 pages (32-35) The Last Word - Are you a final boss? - 1 page (130) Features 2013: The New Heroes :This year will (propbably) be Xbox 360's last, but it's going out on a high. Here are the games you can't afford to miss. ::Gears of War: Judgment - 6 pages (38-43) ::Grand Theft Auto V - 6 pages (44-49) ::Tomb Raider (2013) - 2 pages (52-53) ::Watch Dogs - 1 page (55) ::BioShock: Infinite - 2 pages (56-57) ::Star Wars 1313 - 1 page (59) ::Dark Souls II - 1 page (60) ::Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - 1 page (61) 2013: The Hot List - 8 pages (62-69) :The other games you need to watch out for in the year ahead. What's inside the next Xbox? - 2 pages (70-71) :Xbox 360 is ripe for replacement, but what technological treats will its successor bring? Battle of the Brawlers :Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (74-75) :DmC (Devil May Cry) - Matt Lees - 2 pages (76-77) :Anarchy Reigns - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (78-79) From TV to Table - 2 pages (80-81) :Your Xbox experience doesn't have to end when you turn off your console. Look Behind You - 7 pages (98-104) :We round up the 12 best games of 2012 - and the best and worst of the year gone by. The Vampire Diaries - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell & Mike Channell - 6 pages (106-111) :Adventures in Skyrim's Dawnguard expansion. Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (114) Indie Games - 1 page (118) Xbox Movies - 1 page (119) OXM Investigates... Season Passes - 2 pages (120-121) The OXM Replay * Amped 3 - Dan Griliopoulos - 1⅓ pages (124-125) *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (125) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 10 (125) Must Buy - 3 pages (126-128) Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Production Editor : Jenny Meade Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writers :Jon Blyth, Matt Lees Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Will Porter, Dan Griliopoulos, Martin Davies, Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Dave Rudden, Alice Scoble-Rees, Debbie Hicks, Hilary Goldstein, Andrew Hayward, Cameron Lewis, Matt Cabral, John Woolford, Michael Gapper, Adam Glick, Mike Channell External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews